Consequences for Iris
by Phillipe363
Summary: After sending Nora back to the future Iris confronts Barry over his actions but only Barry is not backing down to her anymore.


**Hey guys**

**I'll keep this simple for one Iris got on my nerves in the recent Flash episode for how she released Nora without consulting anybody despite then not knowing the full danger it could cause.**

**And looks like from the trailer for 5x19 they are going to be pulling an Oliver Queen villain treatment of making Barry the villain of his own show since he made an executive decision to send Nora back to the future. Plus, not allowing him to have a backbone as Iris is going to chew him out over his action ****with Barry just going to take it****.**

**Like Barry is not wrong at all to distrust Nora and take her back when she has shown absolutely zero trustworthiness up until this point or given any reason to even trust her. Especially after Nora kept going to Eobard even after learning what he did to Nora Allen.**

**So, writing this story up to address this mess and let Barry have a backbone again**

* * *

the pipeline

Standing there Barry is looking at the cell Nora was kept in until Iris decided to let her out. Curling his hands into a fists Barry is starting to wonder when Iris began calling all the shots or ignoring whatever choices he did make.

Thinking back Barry realizes it was at the start of last year upon the return from the speed force where Iris still led the team despite his returning and was unhappy at his trying to take charge of it again. They kind of reached a comprise but Barry is now wondering if that comprise was more of just letting Iris have her way while he gets walked over.

Speaking of Iris Barry can hear her approaching angrily from behind, so Barry goes through a calming technique Oliver taught him to be able to center himself in situations to keep a clear head. Barry notes this is one of those times.

"What the hell did you do? I had Cisco check the footage and you vanished into the speed force with Nora, but I don't see her anywhere? Barry Allen, what did you to my daughter?" Iris yells.

"I sent her back to her time" Barry replies calmly turning around "Believe me it hurts more than you can imagine since Nora is my daughter to but if I can't trust Nora then I'm not having her around."

"How dare you, you didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye. And so, what if she worked with Thawne, she had no support from any of us in the future. Your wrong, she's your daughter and Nora needs us regardless. Nora deserves a second chance" Iris says unhappily.

"The man killed my mother Iris and sent my father to prison for years on a crime he did not commit. Thawne stole my childhood from me, he's the reason I grew up being bullied as freak my whole life. Maybe neither of you care about that but Nora kept working with Thawne after learning the truth" Barry replies his control slipping to let some anger in.

"Get over yourself, maybe it's time to let the past go and not let Thawne keep destroying this family. And I can't even believe you sent Nora back in time without consulting me" Iris says heatedly.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Iris, you didn't consult me when you released Nora from the pipeline who for all we know could have been working with Thawne to kill every one of us. Yet it's perfectly fine for you to do anything you wish without consulting me? I'm done putting up with this crap" Barry replies firmly.

"What does that mean?" Iris asks with a scoff.

Giving her a hard look "There is no we are The Flash Iris, I tried to share some of the leadership with you as a comprise. Instead, all you've done is use it to do whatever you wish. You are not the leader of this team; I am, and I made an executive decision to send Nora back. End of discussion" Barry says not even flinching and his voice resolved.

"I am your wife and partner Barry which means that yes I can ignore you if you are making a stupid decision. I am going to get our daughter back regardless of what you say" Iris says angrily.

"Do not push me, Iris, because I am in charge of this team at the end of the day. Either accept that or get out" Barry replies icily.

Iris goes to speak but is silenced by the warning look in Barry's eyes before he walks past her and out of the pipeline.

* * *

In the tech room

Walking in Barry sees Cisco and Caitlin standing by a computer desk idly chatting about something before stopping with looking over at him, worry, sympathy and concern on their faces.

Barry moves over the computer desk before slumping down to the floor as his mask gives away. Unable to hold it together any longer Barry let's lose the tears of pain and betrayal for what Nora did with what he had to do.

Not even needing words spoke between the three of them Cisco joins Barry down on the ground sitting next to him as his brother in all but blood.

"I don't even understand how could, she do that to me… my own" Barry says trailing off.

Silently Cisco reaches over placing a hand on Barry's right shoulder in support.

Caitlin was going to join the two on the floor but glances over to see Iris nearing the door Caitlin immediately heads for it. Reaching the door Caitlin willing let's some of Killer Frost out as her eyes glow a crystal blue, resulting in Iris stepping back in fear before trying to mask it.

"Let me through, I need to be there for him. He's my husband" Iris says upset.

"Exactly and the only thing you keep causing him is more pain. I am done allowing it, Barry is my friend and under my protection. You push me" Caitlin says with a dark Killer Frost smirk "You will regret it."

Caitlin hits the button on the nearby door panel shutting the door and another to lock it. Not even sparing a finale glance at Iris, Caitlin heads back to Cisco and Barry who is wiping his tears away.

Sitting down next to Barry on the opposite side of Roman, Caitlin takes Barry's right hand in a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Thank you," Barry says quietly in relief.

"Anytime" Caitlin replies.

"We are here for you man" Cisco says.

After that nothing else is said, nothing else needs to be said as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin remain sitting there on the floor in the comfort of each other for once again to deal with another betrayal. During this whole time, Caitlin's hand never leaves Barry's either.

For Iris well she had long since left the door in jealousy over the simple fact of she would never be as close to Barry, despite all the pretending otherwise as Cisco and Caitlin are. Besides anger for that of Barry going to them for comfort instead of his own wife, Iris is still boiling over what Barry did by not discussing with her first over sending Nora to the future.

Needless to say, Iris's attempts at trying to travel into the future to get her daughter back would indeed come back to bite her and would succeed in getting Iris West kicked off the team for good. Including Barry getting a divorce from Iris shortly after given Barry could no longer trust his wife and his eyes having become open to the ugly truth of just how bad their marriage was.

Iris chose to leave Central City and for the rest well that's a story for another time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and leave a review to let me know what you think, if you want**


End file.
